This invention relates to food processors, and more particularly to a food processor having vibrating deck apparatus mounted below the food processing tool on a downward incline through a chute leading laterally out from the bowl whereby processed food deposited on the deck is guided and moved by the deck for discharge into a separate container, which may be very large, thereby greatly increasing the food handling capabilities and capacity of the food processor.
The present invention is applicable to food processors of the type having a working bowl with motor-driven tool drive means extending into the bowl with which various selected rotary food processing tools can be engaged to be driven for performing various food processing operations in accordance with the desires of the user. A removable cover is secured over the top of the bowl during use. A feed tube having a feed passageway opens downwardly through the bowl, and food items to be processed are placed in the feed tube and then are pushed down through the feed tube into the bowl by means of a removable food pusher which is adapted to slide down in the manner of a plunger within the feed tube. The food items are sliced, grated, shred, cut into Julienne strips, or otherwise processed by the rotating tool in the top of the bowl and are deposited and retained in the bowl.
Additional information with respect to such food processors may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,365--Verdun; 3,985,304--Sontheimer; 4,200,244--Sontheimer; 4,213,570--Jones; 4,216,917--Clare and Sontheimer; 4,226,373--Williams; 4,227,655--Williams; and 4,277,995--Sontheimer.
The food processor has proved very successful and has followed the mixer and the blender in providing machine aid in preparing food and not only does everything that the mixer and blender can do but far more including dicing, shredding, kneading, chopping, etc. in extremely short time intervals. One of the few limitations of the food processor is that of capacity, being limited by the size of the bowl. When the bowl is full, the tool must be removed and the bowl emptied, before processing further food. If, for example, it is desired to produce cole slaw for a large gathering of people, the repeated acts of removing the tool and emptying the bowl are time consuming and an annoyance to the user.